Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Dawnstripe - Verbesserung + Alternativversion Datei:Dawnstripe.K.pngDatei:Dawnstripe.K.A.png Sie hat nun gelbe Augen und eine goldene Schweifspitze:) Und alternativ noch eine goldene Schnauze^^ - 02:28, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt hat sich wenigstens genug Zeug angesammelt, dass sich eine Verbesserung lohnte xD 10:08, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Soorrrryyy :// Aber könntest du vielleicht irgendwie den Kontrast der Schweifstreifen etwas erhöhen.. So erkennt man sie nur schwer.. :( 16:12, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Sollte so besser sein:) - 23:56, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jaa :) und sorry nochmal xD 18:46, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sieht sehr gut aus. - 11:49, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Yee 20:22, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Thistlepaw Datei:Thistlepaw.byTopas.png Yey, CA-Leerung *-* 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, ob du gleich ne neue Ladung herumliegen hast :'D. Zum Bild: An manchen Stellen ist mir das Shading noch zu schwach: Im Gesicht, auf der Brust (nicht das zwischen den Vorderbeinen, dass weiter oben), am Oberschenkel und an der Schweifspitze. Die Flecken sind episch :D 07:54, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Ich hab auch schon fast die komplette nächste Ladung wieder hier herumliegen xD Ich war halt ein bisschen im CA-Modus :'D 09:39, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh mann ich kanns kaum erwarten :D 10:51, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 23:57, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Auch klasse. - 11:49, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:22, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Ivystar Datei:Ivystar.byTopas.png Es hat mich gereizt diese Kombo zu machen :D Hoffe es ist mir gelungen :) 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Die Farben sind wunderhübsch! Nur das Shading ist mir insgesammt etwas zu schwach, da vielleicht nochmal die Deckkraft etwas erhöhen^^ 07:56, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Gesagt. Getan. 09:40, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) So mögen wir das XD 10:51, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich find sie auch mega toll*.* - 23:58, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Yeah. - 11:49, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:23, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Falling Rain Datei:FallingRain.byTopas.png Also ich war mir nicht sicher was ich von dem Fleck halten sollte.. weil auf hat mich irgendwie verwirrt und in der Originalquelle steht ja over deswegen habe ich ihn jetzt mal oben drüber gesetzt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, was - wer auch immer hier die Übersetzung gemacht hat - gedacht hat, wie ein Fleck auf dem Augen aussehen sollte.. Das klingt für mich eher als ob er auf der Seite ein braunes Auge haben sollte :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Der Fleck soll nicht über, sondern um das Auge herum sein. Also das Auge ist praktisch von einem fetten braunen Fleck umrandet, wie Tüpfelblatt ein dunkel umrandetes hat oder Betsy ein schwarz und ein orangefarben umrandetes Auge hat. Die Sprenkel sind voll schön gewurden! Das Shading in der Ohrmuschel könnte noch etwas stärker sein, sonst is es schön^^ 07:59, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Besteht die Möglichkeit, das in seinem Artikel von einem auf in ein um zu ändern? Das fände ich irgendwie besser und verständlicher xD 09:41, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Habe es etwas umgeschrieben. 10:55, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Yeah! Gefällt mir! :D 11:25, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 23:59, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Der Fleck gefällt mir, die Sprenkel übrigens auch. - 12:02, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Ich wäre ja dafür, ihn eher in "Fallende Erdbröckchen" umzubenennen :'D 20:23, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Blackbee Datei:Blackbee.byTopas.png Schon als ich im Buch das erste Mal den Namen gelesen habe, dachte ich mir, dass sie ein freakiges Aussehen hat xD ...und es hat sich bestätigt :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich liebe diese Honigtupfen *^* 08:00, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hee, lass mal auch ein paar coole Beschreibungen für andere (oder auch nur für mich) übrig! xD – 00:01, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) So gut :D. Dies Augen, das Aussehen. - 12:02, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:24, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Cricketkit Datei:Cricketkit.byTopas.png OMG Sturmwind hat Junge :o Bin überfordert :'D und dann noch eine so hübsche Kätzin :3 Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich es etwas seltsam finde, dass er mit Tupfenschweif Junge hat.. ich meine sie ist fast im gleichen Alter wie seine Mutter :o 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sag das mal Blossomfall und Thornclaw, ich glaub die höckern, unabhängig vom Alter :'D. Zum Bild: Das Shading an Kopf, Brust und Bauch ist mir noch zu schwach. 08:02, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Okaay.. jaa da hast du auch wieder recht... Aber Thorn ist wenigstens nicht der "Ziehbruder" von Gray oder Millie.. :o Naja aber ich muss gestehen - in Bezug auf dein Kommentar zu Featherkit - dass es mich ein klein wenig fuchst, dass ich Dapple nicht machen kann :'D Wobei ihr aktuelles CA wirklich hübsch ist :P Ach ja und zur Verbesserung: Bauch und Brust sind immer noch etwas "schwächer" geshadet als der Rest, aber das liegt daran, dass beides eigentlich etwas heller ist als der Rest (wie ich das bei meinen tabbies immer mache) nur die blöde Vorlage.. -.- 09:47, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt is es besser^^ 10:56, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:02, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke für die Erklärung, stimmt teilweise wirkt das ein bissel schwächer. - 12:16, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:24, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Featherkit Datei:Featherkit.S1.byTopas.png Musste dann natürlich auch den Bruder noch machen :) 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Topas und ihre Familien Sets :'D 08:02, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:02, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 12:16, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:24, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Dragonflykit Datei:Dragonflykit.byTopas.png Okay also 1. der Name ist unglaublich niedlich :3 und 2. Ist die Beschreibung wirklich toll :D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich mag das, wie die Tigerstreifen ein bisschen aus den Flecken herauslaufen^^ 08:03, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sehr niedlicher Name stimmt c: - 00:03, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Das sieht so toll aus und der Name ist auch übelst genial. - 12:16, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Mir sind die Flecken noch zu "normal"grau für dunkelgrau ^^ 20:25, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Leafshine Datei:Leafshine.byTopas.png Noch so eine Katze mit wundervollem Namen und toller Beschreibung *~* 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Diese hellblauen Augen strahlen einen aus dem Dunkelbraun so richtig an! 08:03, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Agreed! - 00:04, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Dito. Das sieht so toll aus. - 12:16, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Sehr hübsch :333 20:26, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Merry Datei:Merry.byTopas.pngDatei:Merry.alt.byTopas.png Einmal die original rot-weiße Merry und einmal die goldbraun-weiß gefleckte Cindy :D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Was? Rot-und-Weiß? Das muss golbraun gefleckt sein! "Und" bedeutet IMMER gefleckt! JAJA! 08:04, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:04, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC)^ Typische Beltzübersetzungen. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Beltznunwieder 20:28, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Nettlepad Datei:Nettlepad.byTopas.png Meinungen zu dem creme-weiß..? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich damit zufrieden sein sollte :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Also irgendwie sieht das cleme-weiß noch komisch aus. Vielleicht könntest du es etwas gelbstichiger oder bräunlicher machen? Im momenbt sieht es eher wie ein rosa Schimmer aus. Komische Farbe :'D 08:05, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Da fragt man sich, wer ihm diese Farbe verpasst hat... :'D 09:49, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Na wenigstens is es ein interessantes Aussehen und nicht alle haben das gleiche Fell :D 10:57, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Stimmt :) Außerdem hab ich ihn mir ja auch genau deswegen ausgesucht :'D 11:27, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Der Gradient gefällt mir am besten:D - 00:05, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sieht echt nett aus, das dunkle etwas orange, aber im Rahmen, denke ich. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Dieses Aussehen ey xD 20:28, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Yellowstar Datei:Yellowstar.byTopas.png Hier die Balance zu finden ist relativ schwierig :P 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hier find ich die Farbe sehr gut gelungen! 08:06, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:06, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kannst du das Fell noch einen Tick heller machen. Es steht ja da im richtigen Licht und es wird als sehr hell beschrieben, finde das etwas zu goldgelb/dunkel. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 20:02, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hmm könntest du sie noch etwas heller machen? :D 20:29, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Fall Datei:Fall.byTopas.png Ja also ich hab vielleicht so ein paar CAs gemacht.. xD 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sieht bisschen aus wie Turtle Tail. I see Fan-Theories. 08:07, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:06, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst @ Mew - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) OMFG die baiden sint bästimt verwant!1111!! 20:30, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Blossom - Verbesserung + alternativ gestreifte Version Datei:Blossom.S.pngDatei:Blossom.E.pngDatei:Blossom.ES.pngDatei:Blossom.ES.G.png Hab die Gelegenheit direkt für ein Shading- und Augen-Update an allen Versionen genutzt^^ Übringes glaube ich, dass ich ausversehen eine falsche Datei statt der Alternativversion hochgeladen hab..alles was ich hier sehe ist ein Zebra :/ :D - 04:26, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ein Fragezeichen auf die Alt Version drauf muss oder ob die irgendeine Farbe bekommt <-< 08:24, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hab Tau gefragt :D Sie hat gesagt, dass is okay so, solang die weiß mit der Tigerung in eine der Farben der normalen Version hat. Und du hast ja Schwarz genommen ^-^ 14:58, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ganz schön hübsches Zebra.. :) Leider können wir es so nicht akzeptieren und du musst die richtige Alternativversion hochladen, sorry :( xD 16:30, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich finde das Zebra auch toll. Das hat was. Übrigens sind die normale Versionen auch toll gelungen. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:31, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Minty Datei:Minty.H.png Mein Hauskätzchen-Trip beginnt :P - 02:56, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) 08:16, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Die Flecken am Bauch sind irgendwie niedlich *-* 20:37, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Auch klasse! Total geworden. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Der eine Fleck sieht aus wie ein Herz.... I disapprove :I xD 20:32, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Brandy Datei:Brandy.H.png Weil ich Geschwister auch ganz gerne mag:D - 02:56, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Könntest du die grünen Augen noch etwas satter machen? Gerade unten im hellen bereich sehen sie bei mir fast ein wenig hellgelblich aus. Fänd es schöner wenn man es etwas besser erkennt :) 08:17, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Anmerkung: Hier steht im Originalpost von Su wieder dieses ominöse ''over, welches mich ja oben bei Falling Rain verwirrt hat und da war ja ein Fleck um das Auge herum gemeint.. kann man das denn so trennen? In Brandys Artikel steht ja über und zu der Zeit stand auf im Artikel von meinem.. Weil im Englischen passt der Begriff ja für beides und rein theoretisch wissen wir ja nicht was Su sich dabei vorgestellt hat xDD'' 20:47, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Bei Falling Rain steht ja nun around the eye also nehme ich mal an, dass bei Brandy das over auch tatsächlich over, darüber, heißt und nicht drum herum. Ich kann aber gern da auch nochmal Fragen. 21:40, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :*lach* :D Ne schon gut, hatte nicht gemerkt, dass da im Post auch was geändert worden ist :) Also stimme ich dir nur in deiner Kritik zu und hab sonst nichts zu sagen :D 20:06, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - *Erleichterung* :D - 05:35, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Viel besser :) Weil die Änderung auch absolut drastisch gewesen wäre :'D 19:26, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 20:34, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Polly Datei:Polly.H.png Criticism incomming, ich feel it! :'D Ich versteck mich schonmal :P Meine Gedanken? Das hier :) Hoffe es gefällt euch, trotz dem Experiment:) - 02:56, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Warum heißt die Datei denn "Molly" XD, soll ich sie umbenennen? Hier die gleiche Augen Kritik wie bei ihrem Bruder. Der Link den du hingemacht hast zu dem Bild funktioniert leider nicht. Ich finde aber das der Bauch keinem Marbled-Tabby entspricht^^; Sieht eher aus wie der Bauch eines Classic-Tabby oder gar einer Bengal mit den vielen Flecken. Die Marbles haben meist einen helleren einfarbigen Bauch, manchmal im oberen Bereich kleinere Punkte, aber so dicke Flecken entsprechen da meiner Meinung nach nicht so ganz. 08:20, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert '- Äääh huchxD Hab glaube ich Minty und Polly ein wenig vertauscht:') Darfst du gerne umbenennen:) Und ich hoffe, dass die angeänderte Musterung jetzt passt^^ - 05:38, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt sieht es besser aus :) 07:59, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich finde sie immer noch fantastiziös :D 19:25, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Cool. Und schade, dass man die Schöne Marble-Tabby-Tigerung bei der Vorlage nicht wirklich sieht. Sähe normal auch wirklich fantastisch aus. - 12:48, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC)